


Проблемное наследство

by Li_Liana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Суга – специалист по паранормальным явлениям, Дайчи – его клиент





	Проблемное наследство

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: элементы некрофилии, неграфическая расчлененка  
> Текст написан для daisuga team на ШВ 2018.  
> Иллюстрация от [Pa_Mary_Per](https://ficbook.net/authors/759215) :  
> 

– Хочу сразу предупредить, я не верю в призраков.

– Само собой, – сдержанно улыбнулся Суга – знал бы его визави, сколько раз ему приходилось слышать подобное. – Но по моему опыту, Савамура-сан, призракам обычно глубоко все равно, верите вы в них или нет. А иногда даже наоборот, настойчивое отрицание его существования может оскорбить привидение и сделать его еще более агрессивным.

Сидящий в кресле для посетителей молодой мужчина только пожал плечами:

– Задетые чувства вымышленных существ меня волнуют еще меньше, чем они сами.

– Но все же вы зачем-то ко мне пришли? – Суга постарался вложить в интонации как можно больше доброжелательности и понимания.

Как ему показалось на первый взгляд, его потенциальный клиент явно был измотан – если не духами, то как минимум жизненными неурядицами, хотя и старался скрывать это. Суга прекрасно знал такой тип людей: реалисты и прагматики, которые до последнего будут отрицать, что столкнулись с чем-то сверхъестественным, и если уж дойдут до обращения к специалисту, то лишь когда уже совсем край. Что, впрочем, никак не отменяет вероятности того, что неприятности Савамуры могут иметь вовсе не паранормальное происхождение. Но в том, что они есть, Суга ни на миг не сомневался.

– Понимаете, я получил наследство… – Савамура наконец-то перешел к делу. – Вернее, еще не получил, но могу получить. Двоюродный дядя составил очень специфическое завещание на один из своих домов. Для вступления во владение им сначала надо провести там ночь. У каждого из родни есть на это неделя – строго по очереди наследования. Уже трое пытались: его сын, внук и племянник. Все в итоге угодили в психушку. Эта неделя – моя.

– Та-а-ак, – задумчиво протянул Суга. – А можно чуть поподробнее? Про дом, дядю и пострадавших?

– Старый четырехэтажный дом на двадцать квартир почти в самом центре города. Строил его еще брат моего дедушки, потом он достался этому дяде. Первое время его семья жила там же, но после съехала – лет сорок назад. Несколько лет спустя в доме начали происходить несчастные случаи, одно время он даже попадал в газеты, вот, я приготовил для вас копии тех статей, – Савамура протянул папку.

Суга принял ее с благодарным кивком. Такой обстоятельный подход к делу ему весьма импонировал.

– Были погибшие? – уточнил он.

– Нет, – покачал головой Савамура. – Но несчастные случаи происходили все чаще, люди страдали все серьезнее, у дома появись дурная слава, дяде пришлось сильно снизить стоимость аренды, но жильцы все равно разбегались. И уже с четверть века дом стоит пустой. Как оказалось, дядя все эти годы платил довольно большие штрафы за это в городской бюджет, но здание больше не заселялось и не ремонтировалось.

– Да, это весьма похоже на какую-то призрачную активность.

Савамура едва заметно недовольно скривился.

– Или на действия конкурентов.

– Возможно, – согласился Суга. – Тогда, двадцать пять лет назад, да. Но сейчас-то таким уже точно никто не стал бы заниматься. И простите за нескромный вопрос, вам-то зачем эта развалина?

Продолжение вопроса «ведь вы явно человек не бедный» Суга благополучно пропустил. И так крайне бестактно о подобном спрашивать, но в его профессии излишняя вежливость могла слишком дорого обойтись. Тем более, ответ действительно его интересовал с исключительно практической точки зрения – на госте был шикарный костюм, явно пошитая на заказ обувь и брендовые швейцарские часы. Зачем такому парню связываться с каким-то настолько сомнительным наследством? А на крохобора или жадного дельца он совсем не походил.

Гость на него недовольно покосился, но все же ответил:

– Земля в центре стоит целое состояние.

– Понятно, – кивнул Суга.

Все-таки жадность? Или что-то не договаривает?

– Так что насчет пострадавших? - напомнил Суга.

Савамура вздохнул и протянул еще одну папку.

– Сын дяди, мой кузен, отправился туда ночевать в сопровождении лучшего эксперта страны по духам и демонам. Ну, по крайней мере, тот так о себе говорил.

Суга понимающе хмыкнул. Так представиться клиенту может любой, это еще ничего не значит.

– Эксперта наутро нашли во дворе, тяжело раненного – до сих пор в коме. А кузена – в самом доме: без единой царапины, но полностью слетевшего с катушек. Его с тех пор держат на бешеных дозах транквилизаторов, – продолжил свой рассказ Савамура. – После этого случая несколько следующих наследников даже не стали и пытаться, а потом один из внуков дяди отправился ночевать туда с охранниками. В итоге они опять возле дома в очень тяжелом состоянии – там фото в папке. Сам внук – внутри и тоже совсем рехнувшийся. И последним пробовал заполучить дом племянник дяди. Насколько я знаю, он искал экзорциста или кого-то близкой специализации, но никто не согласился. Поэтому пошел туда со своим другом. Тот погиб, сам племянник теперь совершенно невменяемый и в психушке.

– И на нем опять ни царапины? – уточнил Суга.

– Да, – подтвердил Савамура.

– Те охранники что-то смогли рассказать?

– Ничего внятного, – ответил Савамура. – После заката все фонари неожиданно погасли, освещение в самом доме тоже, потом во тьме на них напало нечто страшное и ужасное. Дальше показания расходятся. Кто-то говорит о когтях и клыках, кто-то о мечах и кинжалах. Врачи тоже не могут точно определить происхождение полученных ими ран.

– Савамура-сан, вы уверены, что хотите в это ввязываться? За свое психическое здоровье не боитесь?

– Нет, у меня крепкая психика, – безрадостно улыбнулся тот. – К тому же особо нет выбора.

Суга выжидательно на него посмотрел.

– Думаю, вы все равно будете наводить обо мне справки, так что лучше я сам скажу. Наша семья владеет крупным строительным бизнесом. Полгода назад мы начали строительство огромного юношеского спортивного комплекса в Сендае. А недавно выяснилось, что наш основной поставщик и подрядчик оказался мошенником – все привезенные им материалы и выполненные работы просто ужасного качества. Все надо менять и переделывать. А сам он сбежал из страны, и его объявили в розыск. Но не думаю, что это поможет.

– Вы на грани разорения? – спросил Суга, про себя отмечая, что все-таки не ошибся в первом впечатлении, дело не в жадности и не в желании обогатиться.

– Глубоко за ней, – вздохнул Савамура. – После этой новости отец слег, мне пришлось возглавить компанию, но… Мы пытаемся делать вид, что все еще можно исправить – привлечь новых инвесторов, заложить остальное имущество, взять кредиты. Но, по правде говоря, помочь может только чудо. Вот как раз что-то вроде неожиданного наследства на кусок земли в центре Токио со старой развалюхой на нем.

– Понятно, – медленно протянул Суга, листая вторую папку.

Фотографии окровавленных охранников впечатляли, и с первого взгляда действительно невозможно было сказать, кто или что могло нанести такие увечья. Не то, чтобы Суга всерьез надеялся, что все окажется настолько просто, но в данном случае предпочел бы ошибиться.

– Дело даже не в том, что если я не переночую в этом доме с призраками, то моя семья потеряет все. Этот спорткомплекс – он слишком особенный. Все начиналось с того, что сами дети и родители стали собирать деньги на строительство небольшого стадиона. Знаете, я ведь вырос в Сендае, – Савамура улыбнулся – неожиданно тепло и солнечно, на мгновение его лицо словно осветилось. – В средней школе я занимался волейболом, но в старшей волейбольного клуба уже не было, пришлось бросить. До сих пор жалею. Городу очень нужен, и не только маленький стадион. Я принес эту идею в нашу компанию, я нашел основных инвесторов. И то, что начиналось как местечковый стадион с одним полем и беговой дорожкой, превратилось в огромный спорткомплекс с десятком крытых залов, дюжиной уличных площадок, тремя стадионами с бассейном и катком. И вот теперь… – Савамура как-то беспомощно и даже потерянно посмотрел на Сугу. – Я не знаю, как взглянуть в глаза детям и их родителям, которые поверили нам. Которым я пока говорю, что все в порядке, чтобы не отбирать последнюю надежду. Но я-то знаю, что все отнюдь не так. И если в ближайшие дни я каким-то чудом не раздобуду несколько миллиардов йен, то все окончательно рухнет.

Для Суги все стало предельно ясно. Да уж, в такой ситуации не только в дом с призраками полезешь, а и что похуже можно с собой сделать. Мало того, что угробил семейный бизнес и разорил семью, так еще и подвел доверившихся ему людей. Плюс и личная мечта превратилась в натуральный кошмар. И ведь точно же пойдет туда ночевать! Даже если Суга откажется, сам попрется и практически гарантированно наутро окажется в психушке.

Суга с некоторым удивлением осознал, что категорически не хочет, чтобы вот этот, такой живой и настоящий парень превратился в выжившего из ума психа. И что, хотя дело выглядит слишком рискованным и опасным, он все равно за него возьмется. Но вот только как-то все слишком удачно совпадает.

– Вы ведь знаете, что я тоже вырос в Сендае? – не скрывая подозрительности, спросил он.

Савамура тут же кивнул, чуть виновато.

– Надеялись, что из-за этого соглашусь?

Тот сразу же потупился и покраснел – как-то совершенно неожиданно, словно какой-то школьник-мальчишка. Сугу все же неприятно задела эта намеренная расчетливость. Хотя чего он ожидал от дельца-застройщика? Пусть тот и вляпался в крупные неприятности и сейчас даже готов собственной жизнью рисковать, и Суге его искренне жаль, но профессиональной деловой хватки и расчетливости это никак не отменяет.

– Небось выяснили, что я тоже занимался волейболом в средней школе, а в старшей пришлось бросить?

– Да? – искренне удивившись, вскинулся Савамура. – Этого не знал, правда.

Суга с сомнением на него покосился.

– Давайте я покажу отчет по вам, который нарыли мои безопасники, – тут же пылко предложил Савамура. – Правда, он только на флешке, я не распечатывал. Но там ничего нет про ваше увлечение волейболом, честное слово!

– Верю, не надо, – отмахнулся Суга от протянутой флешки.

– Я понимаю, что предлагаю вам слишком опасное мероприятие. И пойму, если вы откажетесь, но…

– Я согласен, – перебил его Суга и тут же несколько остудил радость едва ли не подпрыгнувшего от этой новости в кресле Савамуры. – По крайней мере, на месте осмотрю дом. Встретимся там сегодня вечером за три часа до заката.

– Раз уж взялись за мое дело, то вот, – тот протянул ему еще одну папку, – за прошедшие дни мои люди провели полное техническое обследование дома. Как вы понимаете, у меня есть соответствующее оборудование. И там нет никаких скелетов, замурованных в стенах, пятен крови или чего-то в этом роде.

– Убить можно и бескровно, например, задушить, – заметил Суга.

– Да, – согласился Савамура. – И скрытого оборудования для мистификации тоже нет.

– На это рассчитывали? – сочувственно улыбнулся Суга.

Савамура согласно кивнул.

– Только вчера этот отчет получили? – уточнил Суга, причина обращения к специалисту по паранормальщине стала предельно ясна.

– Сегодня утром, – ответил Савамура. – И у меня осталось всего три дня, вернее, три ночи, потом право наследования перейдет к следующему родственнику.

– Мне просто интересно, а что будет с домом, когда вся родня закончится?

– По словам нотариуса, в списке несколько сотен человек. Дядя потратил много времени и средств на отслеживание самых дальних кровных связей.

– Похоже, что он достаточно хорошо знал, что именно с домом не так и почему. Может, он кому-то рассказывал? Это бы очень помогло.

Савамура покачал головой.

– Его дети точно ничего не знают, а жена давно умерла.

– Жаль, – вздохнул Суга.

– Мне тоже, – согласился Савамура, а потом осторожно уточнил: – Так до встречи вечером?

– Да, – подтвердил Суга.

– Спасибо, – Савамура церемонно поклонился. – Я вам очень благодарен, правда.

– Пока не за что, – на прощание улыбнулся Суга.  
***

Вживую дом выглядел точно так же, как на заботливо предоставленных Савамурой фотографиях – в меру заброшенно, в меру неухоженно и самую малость зловеще. По роду деятельности Суге неоднократно приходилось бывать и в куда более страшных местах, но он как никто знал, насколько обманчивым бывает первое впечатление.

Хотя он не опоздал и явился ровно в назначенное время, Сугавара уже дожидался у крыльца и явно обрадовался его приезду; похоже, опасался, а не передумает ли он в последний момент. Но вместо приветствия Суга начал с упрека:

– Вы не сказали, что тем впавшим в кому экспертом был Укай Иккей.

– А это имеет значение?

– Он действительно лучший в нашем деле.

– И если он не справится, то не сможет никто? – разом погрустнев, уточнил Савамура. – Вы теперь откажетесь, да?

Суга покачал головой.

– Нет, я же обещал. Но я общался с внуком великого Иккея, он тоже... из нашей профессии. По его словам, Укай-сама на предварительном исследовании был уверен, что в доме нет ничего серьезного, поэтому и пошел один.

– И что это значит? Он ошибся? Или?

Суга замялся.

– Укай-сама – непревзойденный специалист по японской демонологии, и если он решил, что в этом доме нет ничего особо опасного, то это правда.

Савамура озадаченно на него уставился:

– Но как же тогда… Все эти пострадавшие? И несчастные случаи?

Суга тяжело вздохнул. Ему самому не нравился этот вывод, но это было единственное разумное объяснение. Потому что так сильно ошибиться Укай-сама действительно никак не мог.

– Мы живем в эпоху глобализации, – ответил он. – Не только живые туристы приезжают в Японию. И не всегда живыми отсюда уезжают.

– Вы думаете, там погиб кто-то из иностранцев? – Савамура кивнул на дом на их спиной.

– Опасаюсь, что ситуация куда серьезнее. Тем более, что бы там ни происходило, это началось около сорока лет назад, очевидно, незадолго до того, как ваш дядя отсюда съехал. Я просмотрел сводки всех происшествий за тот период – ничего подходящего нет. Ваш дядя бывал за границей?

Савамура явно удивился столь неожиданному вопросу, но тут же ответил:

– Да, он просто обожал путешествия. Объездил почти весь мир, каждый раз рассылал родне фотографии довольного себя на фоне очередной достопримечательности: от Эйфелевой башни до Ниагарского водопада. Полагаете, это имеет значение?

– Думаю, что, скорее всего, из очередной поездки он что-то привез, что ответственно за нынешнее состояние дома. Возможно, какой-то артефакт или нечто подобное.

– Но при переезде семья дяди все вещи забрала с собой, тут ничего не осталось, – возразил Савамура.

– Судя по исключительно специфическому завещанию, ваш дядя прекрасно знал, в чем дело. Так что, полагаю, именно этот предмет все еще хранится здесь.

– И что это может быть? – спросил Савамура.

– Понятия не имею. Я вообще-то надеялся, что у него было всего несколько зарубежных поездок и удастся хоть немного сузить круг подозреваемых, но увы.

– А разве привидения и духи разных стран отличаются друг от друга?

– О да, – выразительно хмыкнул Сугавара.

– И что теперь?

– Я захватил средства от десятка самых распространенных типов паранормальных явлений – от христианских демонов до духов вуду. Надеюсь, хоть что-то из этого арсенала сработает.

– А если нет? Если тут завелось нечто более экзотическое? Дядя очень много где побывал, даже на Мадагаскаре.

Суга пожал плечами:

– Есть некоторые универсальные способы защиты.

– Они помогут?

– Должны, – ответил Суга и тут же уточнил: – Теоретически.

– Вы все-таки решили остаться со мной на ночь?

– Да, Савамура-сан.

– Прошу вас, Дайчи, просто Дайчи, – чуть смутившись, предложил тот. – Если вы не против, конечно. Простите за фамильярность, но я подумал, что ночью может возникнуть критическая ситуация, и так будет удобнее…

– Коуши или Суга, – тут же перебив его, с улыбкой ответил он, на западный манер протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия и словно заново представляясь.

Прикосновение ладони Дайчи оказалось сильным и неожиданно каким-то то ли на удивление приятным, то ли даже волнующим, но Суга не стал об этом задумываться – его ждал таинственный дом.  
***

Как и подозревал Суга, обследование дома не принесло никаких значимых результатов. Он обнаружил следы слабого присутствия мелких духов, но скорее даже не в доме, а вокруг него, внутри же было стерильно чисто. Только детектор магнитных полей показывал небольшую аномалию, почти равномерно рассеянную по всему дому. По большому счету, такие показания могли иметь даже вполне природное, а не аномальное объяснение, но предыдущие три неудачные попытки тут переночевать настраивали на исключительно серьезное отношение к любой мелочи. Хотя теперь Суга еще лучше понимал, как и почему Укай-сама мог посчитать дом относительно безопасным.

Для ночевки Суга выбрал холл второго этажа, где магнитно-полевая аномалия была практически незаметной.

– Дайчи, сбегайте пожалуйста, к выходу, – попросил Суга, приготовив секундомер. – Максимально быстро, как только сможете.

– А зачем?

– Если что-то пойдет не так, лучше заранее знать, как быстро сможем добраться до входной двери в случае чего.

Дайчи проникся серьезностью поручения и для надежности аж три раза сбегал туда и обратно. Широкую лестницу, холл и короткий коридор он преодолевал за двадцать семь секунд. Суга остался доволен результатом, сам тем временем завершил все приготовления.

Посреди холла теперь красовалась пентаграмма с пока еще незажженными свечами, обведенная кругом, нарисованным на полу освященным мелом. За ним пролегало еще три насыпных круга: первый – каким-то белым крупнозернистым веществом, два следующих – темным и помельче.

– Что это? – спросил Дайчи.

– Соль, рябиновый пепел и священная земля. А в рюкзаке амулеты вуду и святая вода, – ответил Суга.

– Масштабно, – присвистнул Дайчи.

– Я понятия не имею, с чем мы имеем дело и что именно сработает. Лучше перестраховаться.

– А это для чего? – Дайчи кивнул на развешенные по всему холлу и от него до самой двери, воздушные рисовые бумажки с иероглифами. – Ты же... вы же говорили, что это явно какая-то импортная нечисть, а тут все понятно написано, – Дайчи поймал ближайшую бумажку.

– Это те самые универсальные способы защиты, – улыбнулся Суга. – Мы все-таки в Японии. И что бы тут ни завелось сорок лет назад, оно здесь чужое – для самой земли и ее духов. Оммедо тысячи лет, и это его исконная территория. С чем бы мы ни имели дело, хоть в какой-то степени защитные заклинания сработают, даже если не подействуют напрямую, то некоторый эффект от них все равно будет.

О том, что Укай-сама куда лучший оммёдзи, чем он сам, Суга решил благоразумно умолчать. Зачем пугать Дайчи лишний раз? К тому же ни пентаграмм, ни рябинового пепла со святой водой Укай-сенсей точно не использовал.

– И еще одно. Дайте вашу руку.

Дайчи безропотно ее протянул, а потом уже, глядя, как Суга крепко перехватывает его ладонь и перевязывает сцепленные кисти алой лентой с золочеными письменами, спросил:

– А это что и зачем?

– Судя по всему, наследники вашего дяди не могут покинуть дом до рассвета. Я узнавал, все сопровождающие выбрались во двор через несколько часов после заката, а ваших родственников находили утром в доме. Не знаю, как остальные, но Укай-сама никогда бы не бросил клиента и не сбежал. Значит, то, что здесь завелось, может разделять людей, но я ему не позволю.

– Спасибо, – серьезно ответил Дайчи, а потом, пару минут помолчав, добавил: – Знаете, мне впервые стало страшно. Я ведь правда не верю в призраков. Или не верил.

– Еще не поздно передумать и все отменить, – предложил Суга. – До заката почти четверть часа. Мы можем просто уйти.

– Нет, – мотнул головой Дайчи. – Мне нужен этот дом и это наследство. И если придется столкнуться с какими-то злобными духами, то я готов.

Суга только скептически вздохнул про себя, но даже наивная решимость – уже неплохое подспорье в их деле.

Через несколько минут в доме погас свет, и Суга зажег свечи в углах пентаграммы.

– Начинается, да? – тихо спросил Дайчи.

– Пока еще нет, – Суга покосился на экран детектора, на котором по-прежнему все было возмутительно спокойно.

В холл ворвался порыв ветра, всколыхнув развешенные бумажки с заклинаниями.

– Это просто сквозняк, – успокаивающе заметил Суга, но и ему стало немного не по себе.

А потом он обратил внимание на едва заметную темную полоску внизу одной из самых дальних бумажек на их втором этаже. По спине побежали мурашки. Он не был уверен, что ему не померещилось в полумраке, но если нет, то это дважды неправильно. И это совсем не то, чего он ожидал. Суга еще пару секунд напряженно всматривался вперед, а потом ему показалось, что он видит точно такую же полоску на второй бумажке. Решившись, он быстро достал свободной рукой из нагрудного кармана микроскопический флакон и, привычным движением отщелкнув крышку, проглотил его содержимое. «Взгляд в будущее» – безумно дорогое и токсичное снадобье, позволяющее на несколько секунд ощутить собственные эмоции, которые у тебя будут ровно через пять минут. А в следующее мгновение его скрутило таким приступом ужаса, что он едва устоял на ногах, да и то лишь потому, что Дайчи вовремя подхватил его под локоть.

– Что случилось?!

Не глядя на хронометр, Суга знал, что до заката осталось чуть больше четырех минут. Значит, ничего не сработает! Никакие призраки мира не могли бы его настолько напугать, если бы защита устояла.

– Бежим! – крикнул он, срываясь с места и сдергивая Дайчи за собой,

Двадцать семь секунд, они должны успеть.

Когда они слетели с лестницы, полыхнула первая из рисовых бумажек. Так вот что то была за полоска! Следы медленного тления, пока она нагревалась. Вслед за первой яркими короткими вспышками вспыхнули и все остальные – одна за другой. Вся тщательно приготовленная защита выгорела за пару секунд. Нарисованная на входной двери пентаграмма так и оставалась неактивной. Сама дверь не только не приближалась, а, кажется, даже начала медленно отдаляться. Но ведь еще даже солнце не село!

– Быстрее! – воскликнул Суга, только сейчас понимая, что Дайчи уже сильно отстал, а связанную с ним руку так ломит, что чуть ли не из сустава выворачивает.

Резко обернувшись, Суга увидел, что Дайчи бежит изо всех сил, но пол под его ногами словно утаскивает его в противоположную сторону, все быстрее и быстрее. Откуда из глубины дома к ним движется нечто непроницаемо темное, злобное и зловещее. Надо что-то срочно делать, или они вообще никогда не доберутся до двери. А учитывая, как стремительно быстро выгорели все листы с заклинаниями, нужно что-то простое, сильное и универсальное.

С разворота Суга резко рванул Дайчи на себя – чуть плечо не вывихнул, но удалось выдернуть Дайчи к себе за спину, оказавшись между ним и надвигающейся тьмой. В следующее мгновение он активировал выбрасывающий механизм запястных ножен, в ладонь легла рукоять короткого кинжала. Извернув кисть, Суга полоснул себя по руке – выше, чем если резать вены – туда не дотянуться, но и так сойдет. А потом с коротким жертвенным заклинанием брызнул кровью вперед и во тьму.

Тьма шарахнулась, пол приостановил свое движение, не застыв полностью, но теперь хотя бы стало возможно его обогнать. Они с Дайчи со всех ног припустили к двери, которая продолжала упорно от них отдаляться, но уже куда медленнее.

Дайчи потянулся к ручке, но в последний момент Суга оттолкнул его пальцы, хватаясь за нее сам. На короткое мгновение показалось, что дверь не откроется, но потом она нехотя поддалась, и, распахнув ее настежь, Суга увидел последние лучи заходящего солнца. Успели?

Но главное – не переступить порог, пока не удалось вытолкнуть за него Дайчи, который опять то ли начал отставать, то ли дом снова утягивал его обратно. Суга снова повторил предыдущий маневр. В этот раз плечо все-таки не выдержало, но зато Дайчи вылетел за порог. И именно в это мгновение тьма их наконец-то догнала. Солнце село.

Но Суга лишь на долю секунды успел ощутить ее прикосновение, тут же вылетел на улицу как пробка из бутылки – Дайчи не удержался на ногах и скатился с лестницы, а они все еще были связаны.

Тьма еще несколько секунд поклубилась на пороге, разочарованно урча, а потом дверь резко захлопнулась.

Суга обессиленно откинулся на траву, прикрывая глаза, а потом спохватился:

– Дайчи, ты живой?

– Ага, – ошеломленно раздалось рядом. – Это что такое было?

– Да чтоб я знал, – выдохнул Суга.

Потом он сел, только сейчас осознав, что все еще крепко держит ладонь Дайчи, вернее, наоборот – тот намертво вцепился в его руку, а сам Суга ее практически не чувствует. И никакой защитной ленты уже нет! На ее месте только глубокий почерневший ожог.

– Дайчи, отпусти, – тихо попросил он и неверяще уставился на собственную руку.

Но такого просто не бывает! Не может быть! На ленте под золотыми письменами были еще одни – написанные его собственной кровью. И чтобы настолько мощная защита обратилась в прах всего за несколько минут?! Да еще и такой ожог оставила?! Да с чем же они столкнулись?

– Суга, ты в порядке? – из размышлений его выдернул голос Дайчи.

– Да, все нормально, только плечо и…

– У тебя кровь, – перебил его Дайчи.

Суга только сейчас вспомнил про вторую, порезанную руку.

– Ерунда, сейчас перевяжу, в машине аптечка есть. У тебя ожог не болит?

– Не знаю. Наверное. Еще не понял, – несколько потерянно ответил Дайчи.

– Поможешь встать? – тут же спросил Суга.

По его опыту после первого столкновения с паранормальным лучше не давать цивилам надолго задумываться о свежеприобретенном опыте, а чем-нибудь сразу занять. Тем более с «перевяжу» возникли вполне ожидаемые сложности. С одной вывихнутой рукой и обожженной кистью крайне сложно наложить бинт на вторую.

Но потом все равно пришлось ехать в больницу – и плечо вправлять, и ожоги обрабатывать. А на месте еще обнаружили и разрыв связок плечевого сустава. От врачей удалось отбиться уже только под утро. Дайчи с одним ожогом отпустили гораздо раньше.

– Извини, – понурый и виноватый, он ждал Сугу на стоянке возле машины. – Не знаю, чем я думал. Ведь видел фотографии, читал про предыдущих пострадавших. Наверное, все-таки до конца не верил. Думал, что они там сами передрались или что-то типа. А теперь ты из-за меня…

Суга только отмахнулся здоровой рукой. Ну, почти здоровой. Один небольшой порез по сравнению с состоянием второй руки можно было вообще не считать.

– Работа у меня такая. Бывало и хуже, – заметил он, садясь в машину – в больницу они приехали на его, а автомобиль Дайчи так и оставили возле дома. – И вообще, мы еще легко отделались. Надеюсь, ты больше не собираешься бороться за это наследство?

Дайчи упрямо мотнул головой.

– Может, я поведу? – предложил он.

– А смысл? Обожженной кистью за руль ты тоже не возьмешься, вон, в три слоя бинтов намотали. И, полагаю, у меня больше опыта вождения одной рукой. Тем более, в ожогах у меня хоть левая, а у тебя правая.

– Зато тебя на обеих руках повязки, – напомнил Дайчи. – Смотреть страшно.

– На второй ерунда. А ты так и не ответил. Ты ведь не будешь туда возвращаться?

– Я должен, – Дайчи мрачно уставился в окно, отворачиваясь от Суги.

– Ты можешь…

– Нет, – перебил его Дайчи. – Я уже договорился о продаже дома. Только эта сделка может все исправить и спасти Сендайский спорткомплекс и папин бизнес. А без нее… – он снова замолчал, а потом резко повернулся к Суге. – Как мне жить? И зачем?!

– Думаешь, твоей семье станет легче, если ты тут погибнешь? Или свихнешься, проведя ночь в этом доме? – тихо спросил Суга.

– В некотором смысле – да. Я не единственный ребенок в семье. У меня еще есть младший брат и две сестры. Родители не останутся одни. А по этому проекту все документы оформлены на меня. И ответственность ляжет тоже. И что меня тогда ждет? Разорение, позор и тюрьма? Уж увольте, я лучше к призракам. Я не отступлю. Но ты не должен…

– А это моя работа, – перебил его Суга. – И между прочим, я вполне неплохо ее делаю. По крайней мере, мы оба все еще живы и в здравом рассудке. Так что даже не думай соваться туда без меня.

– Сегодня ночью снова попробуем? – приободрившись, спросил Дайчи.

– Нет, – огорошил его Суга и пояснил в ответ на непонимающий взгляд. – Поскольку у меня нет ни малейшей идеи или зацепки на тему, что именно поселилось в вашем доме, то этой ночью мы пойдем общаться с первоисточником данной проблемы. То есть с твоим дядей.

– Но он же умер, – озадачился Дайчи.

– Будем поднимать, – недобро усмехнулся Суга. – Тем более, по сравнению с вашим домом это – простая, безопасная и рутинная операция.  
***

Дядя оказался той еще язвой. Непрошенных поднимателей сначала обматерил, потом гнусно высмеял, наотрез отказался отвечать на любые вопросы, пожелал им самим побыстрее сдохнуть и убрался восвояси.

Так бы они и вернулись с кладбища ни с чем, но тут взгляд Суги упал на соседнюю могилу – его жены. Ее призвать оказалось куда тяжелее, зато с гораздо большей пользой. В отличие от своего мужа тетя оказалась крайне болтливой, и основной проблемой было направить этот фонтан красноречия в нужное русло, а потом вычленить из бурного словесного потока зерна ценной информации.

Провозились они с ней несколько часов, даже Дайчи утомился, а Суга буквально посерел от усталости. Зато удалось узнать, что сорок лет назад дядя привез из Египта статуэтку «пошлой и гнусной бабы», которую тетя терпеть не могла, ревновала к ней мужа и в итоге все-таки разгрохала во время одного из скандалов. Внутри оказалась какая-то мерзкая черная пыль, разлетевшаяся по всему дому. А на следующий день они срочно собрали вещи и переехали в гостиницу, и больше никто из семьи в том доме ни разу уже не ночевал.

– Значит, Египет, – задумчиво произнес Суга, облокотившись о руль, но пока не спеша никуда ехать – голова кружилась и зрение плыло, но Дайчи об этом знать было вовсе не обязательно.

– Это хорошо или плохо? – осторожно уточнил Дайчи.

– Это определенность, – вздохнул Суга. – Уже плюс. У меня есть знакомые египтологи, завтра я им позвоню, расспрошу на тему. Но жаль, что тетя статуэтку толком не смогла описать и осколков не сохранилось. Твой дядя-то явно точно знает, что именно и откуда он привез, а нам остается только гадать на кофейной гуще.

– Старый хрыч, – припечатал Дайчи. – Но теперь мы хоть знаем, в какую именно чашку эта гуща налита, да?

– Более или менее, – сдвинул плечами Суга. – Зависит от ответов моих контактов из Египта. Но это все завтра, то есть сегодня вечером. А пока надо отоспаться. И тебе, и мне.

Дайчи согласно кивнул.

– Может, все-таки я поведу? – снова предложил он

– Что, за сутки рука уже успела зажить? – скептически поинтересовался Суга.

Дайчи только скривился, но больше спорить не стал. Завезя его в гостиницу, Суга отправился вовсе не к себе домой. Три часа ночи, как раз еще умеренно поздний вечер в Египте – вполне приличное время для звонка. Который только подтвердил его худшие опасения. Пепел в статуэтке – крайнее нехарактерное явление для увлекавшихся мумифицированием древних египтян, у которого может быть только два объяснения. Или некто был настолько злобным и могущественным при жизни, что его предпочли сжечь и таким образом запечатать, или статуэтка относится ко временам до изобретения мумифицирования. И тут даже не скажешь, что хуже. Но в любом случае, дядя Дайчи почти наверняка вывез ее незаконно, попросту похитив, что все еще только усугубляет, если вообще еще есть куда.

Еще с первой ночи Суга понял, что имеет дело не с призраком или духом, поселившимся в доме, а сам дом одержим. Нечто захватило его, полностью слившись с ним. Что ж, теперь он знает, что этому «нечто» от нескольких до десятка тысяч лет, и оно гораздо первобытнее, изначальнее и могущественнее, чем все, что Суга может ему противопоставить. И самое разумное – не связываться, что ему крайне настойчиво и советовал тот знакомый из Египта. Вот только Дайчи и правда ведь не отступит. И не может же он его бросить.

Суга остановил машину напротив дома и с четверть часа просто сидел в ней, не уходя и не уезжая. Когда пропикало четыре утра, он решился. До рассвета всего несколько часов. И ведь раньше дом не нападал так агрессивно на прочих людей, не из семьи Дайчи. По крайней мере, не убивал. После переезда хозяина в нем еще почти пятнадцать лет оставались другие жильцы, и никто из них не погиб. Вот только было это четверть века назад. За это время многое могло измениться. Или нет.

На подкашивающихся ногах Суга пошел к дому. Он должен провести этот эксперимент. Ведь только если получится – у него есть хоть какая-то безумная идея на следующую ночь. А если нет? Но в последнее время никто даже не пытался заходить в дом не в сопровождении кровных родственников покойного хозяина. Он просто обязан проверить.

Взяться за ручку оказалось почти легко, куда тяжелее – толкнуть вперед дверь и шагнуть за порог. Тьма была тут, словно ждала его. Суга помнил ее по тому мимолетному прикосновению, когда они прошлой ночью бежали отсюда. Но сегодня она была… спокойнее? Или любопытнее?

Все-таки технически это почти что призрак. По крайней мере, когда-то оно было живым человеком – слишком давно и наверняка само уже едва ли помнит этого, но было же. Надо отталкиваться от этого. Тем более, в призраках Суга прекрасно разбирался. Правда, в более свежих, куда попроще и в тысячи раз слабее, но что-то общее должно же быть.

Суга не собирался далеко заходить, устроился сразу за порогом, упершись ногами в открытую дверь – чтобы не захлопнулась. Всего несколько часов до рассвета. Он досидит, наверное.

Тьма клубилась рядом, больше всего напоминая озадаченного хищника, которому в клетку подкинули что-то новое и непонятное, и зверь никак не может решить, это еда или нет? Можно кусать и рвать? Или найдется другое применение?

Эти несколько часов показались Суге самыми бесконечно длинными в его жизни. Хуже всего было понимание, что он абсолютно ничего не может противопоставить этой тьме. Сейчас, ночью, когда она в полной силе, ничего из известного и доступного ему арсенала просто не сработает. Если тьма решит напасть, то единственный шанс – пытаться выскочить в открытую дверь, если получится, в чем Суга очень сильно сомневался.

Но она не нападала, кружила рядом, пугала – то резким воем над самым ухом, то проявляющейся в глубине коридора клыкастой пастью, то кроваво-алыми мертвыми пустыми глазницами, возникающими на потолке прямо над головой. А потом словно поняла, что экзорциста уровня Суги таким не пронять, и сменила тактику. Прикосновения оказались гораздо хуже. Каждый раз совершенно внезапные, новые и разные. То словно острый коготь проходится по шее, то что-то будто оплетает ноги – веревка или щупальце? То вроде бы огромное насекомое ползет по спине. То чужое зловонное дыхание прямо в лицо…

Суга сидел и терпел, закусив губу. Рыпаться бесполезно. По уровню проявленности физического контакта он уже понял, что если тьма захочет, то ему даже через порог не перебраться, который тут рядом – рукой можно дотянуться. Вот только невидимые черные когти в любой момент могут впиться в его тело и никуда не отпустить. Пусть и пока лишь пугают и дразнят.

Уже перед самым рассветом, резко рванувшись, дважды чуть не захлопнулась дверь, первый раз застав врасплох – Суга чудом сумел удержать ее открытой. Тьме это явно не понравилось, и мгновение спустя по лицу словно когтями полоснули. Суга зажмурился, ощущая, как по щеке вниз к шее, а потом за шиворот стекают капли крови. Тьма как дикий зверь: дернешься – точно нападет. Но сидеть и ждать с каждой секундой становилось все более невыносимо.

Сложнее всего было не броситься прочь в первые мгновения после рассвета. Но он слишком хорошо помнил, как в последние минуты перед закатом тьма чуть не поймала их с Дайчи. Для верности выждав целых десять минут, Суга медленно пополз к порогу – в своей способности сейчас встать на ноги он очень сильно сомневался и проверять не рискнул.

Полусъехав, полускатившись с лестницы, он на несколько минут замер, уткнувшись лицом в траву – одновременно хотелось рыдать и истерически смеяться. Потом все-таки с трудом встал и размотал повязку на левой руке – от ожогов не осталось и следа. Как и от пореза на второй руке. И плечо прошло – затекло и ноет после несколько часового сидения в одной позе, но это ни в какое сравнение не идет с ощущениями от разорванных связок, никак не спутаешь. Суга медленно провел рукой по щеке – и свежих ран от когтей тоже нет. А вот вчерашний порез на ладони от ритуала вызова духов дяди и тети Дайчи – тоже на крови проводил – на месте, как и должно было быть. Все правильно. Все-таки он был прав, теперь понятно, почему одни в психушке, другие в больнице с тяжелейшими травмами. Рассвет все возвращает на круги своя. Все произошедшее в доме так и остается в нем. Поэтому вырвавшиеся из дома посреди ночи охранники и Укай-сама еще в реанимации, а последний парень так вообще кровью истек во дворе. А вот на остававшихся внутри до рассвета наследниках не было ни царапины. Но только это не значит, что тьма с ними ничего не сделала. А очень даже наоборот, только следов никаких не осталось – по крайней мере, физических. Что отдельно гадостно, все это не иллюзия, и раны все настоящие, но они исчезают с рассветом, а вся пережитая боль и ужас остаются и сводят с ума.

И как защитить Дайчи от этого? Пусть он смелый и сильный, но целую ночь истязаний он не выдержит, никто не выдержит. Суга ни на мгновение в этом не сомневался. Он всего несколько часов просидел рядышком со спокойной неагрессивной тьмой в полуметре от открытой двери, и это было зверски тяжело, на самой грани. И ведь тьма на него даже не нападала – так, баловалась, игралась, как кошка с мышкой. А от Дайчи она просто бесится. При нем она совершенно другая, в сотни раз агрессивнее и опаснее. Дайчи она не даст отсидеться на пороге, а утащит его внутрь и на всю ночь.

Что же делать?

***

– Ну как мне тебя убедить?

– Никак, – Дайчи решительно покачал головой.

– Ты вообще слышишь, о чем я тут перед тобой второй час распинаюсь?

– Да, я все понял, – предельно серьезно согласился Дайчи. – Этот египетский призрак будет меня всю ночь убивать, но с рассветом все раны исчезнут.

– Возможно! – напомнил Суга. – В таких делах, если знать заранее, то это может кардинально изменить результат. Предыдущие трое наследников понятия не имели, что все, что происходит с ними ночью в доме, наутро может бесследно исчезнуть. А ты уже в курсе. И именно поэтому оно может так не сработать.

– Я помню, – кивнул Дайчи. – И спасибо, что сказал. Мне куда проще понимать, что есть хотя бы шанс, что по итогу все это может окажется ненастоящим.

Суга долго колебался, стоит ли вообще говорить об этом Дайчи. Потому что да, если тот точно знает, что все ночные ужасы ненастоящие, то вполне вероятно, что восстанавливающий эффект рассвета не подействует. Но, с другой стороны, у Суги тоже были подозрения, что наутро исчезнут все его раны, а ведь получилось. Он очень надеялся, что сомнений Дайчи хватит, чтобы не испортить утреннюю магию. Хотя, конечно, у самого Суги были только теоретические выкладки, а Дайчи убедился на примере его стремительно зажившей руки и плеча, что, к сожалению, было даже слишком убедительно. Но промолчать – тоже не выход. Возможно, только эта надежда и позволит Дайчи сохранить рассудок этой ночью. Нельзя ее не дать. Но все же, как рискованно...

Они подошли к крыльцу. До заката оставалось около часа.

– Давай я сам, а? – Дайчи перехватил его за руку у самой двери. – Это слишком опасно, я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал.

И эти слова, а особенно взгляд, неожиданно ударили просто навылет. Да кто он ему? Наемный экзорцист на три дня? Не все ли ему равно, пострадает он или нет? Ведь по сути он только для того и нужен – чтобы защитил клиента, закрыл собой, если потребуется. Но ничего этого Суга не стал говорить.

– Я точно буду в порядке, – вместо этого соврал он. – Я ведь встретил тут прошлый рассвет, теперь оно меня не тронет.

– Позавчера ты принес с собой целый арсенал, а теперь так налегке, – заметил Дайчи. – Этого точно хватит?

Суга молча кивнул. Ни силой, ни доступными ему заклинаниями с этим древнеегипетским духом не справиться. Остается единственный шанс – перехитрить призрака, обыграть его на его же поле, что безумно сложно и еще более опасно. И уж совершенно точно не нужно ни Дайчи об этом знать, ни, тем более, вслух такие планы озвучивать.

Они зашли в дом. Дайчи остановился сразу за порогом, снова удерживая Сугу – в этот раз развернул к себе за плечо.

– Пожалуйста, пообещай, что с тобой все будет в порядке. Если станет слишком опасно, то уходи, ладно? Обещаешь?

Дайчи осторожно коснулся ладонью его щеки, вынуждая посмотреть себе в глаза. И это было уже слишком. И даже в какой-то степени возмутительно – ну сколько можно его лапать? Рука, плечо, теперь вообще уже все рамки приличия перешел! Нет, ясно, что у Дайчи нервы шалят перед решающей ночевкой, но надо же хоть как-то держать себя в руках! Но вот только на самом деле Суге хотелось вовсе не возмущаться, а уткнуться в эту теплую ладонь и не отпускать ее.

Дайчи ждал ответа, снова врать было слишком невыносимо, а правду Суга никак не мог сказать, и поэтому сделал самое безумное, что только могло прийти ему в голову. При этом вполне осознавая, что это – в разы, в десятки раз меньшее безумие, чем то, что он запланировал на ночь. И в какой-то степени именно это понимание и раскрепощало.

Он подался вперед и быстро, буквально на мгновение, прикоснулся губами к губам Дайчи. Вернее, это он собирался быстро, но Дайчи его тут же перехватил, крепко прижимая к себе. Мимолетный поцелуй превратился в долгий и глубокий, и Суга ощутил его язык у себя во рту. А еще очень, очень крепкий стояк – что наверняка тоже просто от нервов и стресса.

Внезапно Дайчи отпрянул, разрывая поцелуй, и уставился на Сугу совершенно безумным взглядом

– Ох, прости! Я не хотел! – лихорадочно начал он. – То есть, конечно, хотел, но не это имел в виду. В смысле, это, но…

Суга не дал ему договорить, затыкая рот самым эффективным из известных ему способов. Он толкнул Дайчи к стене, прижимаясь всем телом – второй поцелуй вышел гораздо дольше и откровеннее.

А потом оба совершенно забыли, где они вообще находятся и зачем сюда пришли. В первый раз Дайчи взял его прямо в коридоре все у той же стены – поспешно и немного неловко, словно опасаясь, что в любое мгновение Суга может передумать и оттолкнуть его. Они даже толком не успели раздеться – настолько быстро и внезапно все произошло.

После короткой передышки Суга увлек его вверх по лестнице, на ходу сбрасывая собственную одежду и провоцируя Дайчи повторять за ним. Он решительно направился в бывшую хозяйскую комнату, где жена дяди сорок лет назад разбила египетскую статуэтку. Туда они вошли уже полностью обнаженными. Только у Суги на одном запястье оставался хронометр, а на втором – все тот же кинжал в ножнах. В доме пока все еще горел свет. Из-за надвигающейся опасности собственная нагота ощущалась особенно остро, одновременно обостряя чувство уязвимости, но при этом удивительным образом будоража и даже возбуждая.

– Что мы делаем? – шепотом спросил Дайчи.

– Хуже уже не будет, – ответил Суга, и в этот раз он даже не врал, когда все настолько плохо, дальше портить уже просто некуда.

– Еще почти двадцать минут до заката, – Дайчи поймал левую руку Суги и посмотрел на хронометр. – Будем ждать? Или?

– Или, – исключительно провокационно улыбнулся Суга, делая шаг к нему, обнимая и утягивая за собой на пол.

Никакой мебели в доме давно уже не осталось, а, учитывая, что их ждало ночью, о чистоте половиц можно было не переживать. Как и о мелочах, вроде возможности застудить спину на ледяном полу. По крайней мере, Суга успел обо всем этом подумать и тут же отмести эти мысли как исключительно несущественные. Что было в голове у Дайчи, наверняка он не знал и не стал даже пытаться угадывать. Если они доживут до утра, то потом можно будет задаться этим вопросом, а пока эта ночь словно вырвала их из реальной жизни в какую-то альтернативную вселенную, стирая все границы и делая значимым только то, что происходит здесь и сейчас.

Неважно, насколько на самом деле нравится ему Дайчи и насколько он сам нравится ему, или все это лишь результат охватившего обоих нервного возбуждения – не время и не место разбираться в этом. Даже если у увлекшегося Дайчи все остальное могло вылететь из головы, то Суга ни на мгновение не забывал, что они находятся в доме с исключительно агрессивным призраком. И что бы они ни делали, все имеет значение и повлияет на то, что произойдет наступающей ночью. Возможно, эта неожиданно проявившаяся страсть предоставит им шанс на спасение или наоборот погубит, но, даже понимая это, Суга никак не мог ни оторваться от Дайчи, ни тем более оттолкнуть его. Лежа под ним, принимая в себя его член, его страсть, Суга отчаянно хотел, чтобы время остановилось, чтобы эти короткие оставшиеся у них минуты растянулись до бесконечности.

Увлекшись, они пропустили закат, а свет в доме так и не погас.

– Уже семь минут как солнце село, может, призрак сегодня не придет? – отдышавшись, предположил Дайчи.

И словно в ответ на его слова электричество все-таки вырубилось, и стало стремительно холодать.

– Верь мне, – прошептал Суга ему на ухо и, выскользнув из таких приятных и теплых объятий, встал и шагнул во тьму.

Кинжал привычно скользнул в руку. Каким бы древним и могущественным ни был этот египетский призрак, главное, что он – призрак. То есть когда-то, очень давно, он все же был живым человеком. А все, бывшее живым, всегда стремится вернуться в это же состояние. Но ни тысячелетние заточение в статуэтке, ни несколько десятилетий бытия в качестве одержимого духом дома не могли научить этот конкретный дух захватывать человеческие тела. Впрочем, это не значит, что он не хочет. Надо только ему немножко помочь и пригласить внутрь. Суга быстро нанес себе несколько неглубоких точных ран, снимая все защиты и читая приглашающее заклинание.

Тьма потянулась к нему – поначалу нерешительно и медленно, потом все более плотно обволакивая, словно какое-то удушающее одеяло или рой мельчайших насекомых. Впрочем, Суга предпочитал думать о ней именно как об одеяле, и никаких насекомых! Вот только приступа паники ему тут не хватало. Тьма поползла по его рукам и ногам, облепив со всех сторон и словно закутав в плотный кокон, устремилась к порезам, начала проникать в кровь. Но ее оказалось слишком много, и предложенных Сугой входов ей явно не хватало. Ждать она не собиралась – тут же сплошным потоком потекла внутрь него через рот, мгновение спустя точно таким же вторым – снизу вторгаясь в его тело.

Сразу Суга едва удержался от вскрика – тогда он еще помнил, что не хотел лишний раз пугать Дайчи, а потом уже просто физически не мог издать ни звука – дыхание перехватило, и он начал захлебываться вливающейся в него тьмой. Но и этого ей было мало, под конец она устремилась внутрь него уже прямо сквозь кожу. Суге показалось, что этого он уже не выдержит, но тут наконец-то все закончилось. Тьма полностью вошла в него.

И теперь самый главный вопрос – настолько ли она не умеет захватывать чужие тела, как он понадеялся? Ведь если бы могла, то давно бы вселилась в кого-то живого, а не в сам дом. Но если Суга ошибся в этом предположении, то они с Дайчи уже проиграли, оба.

Затаив дыхание, Суга осторожно мысленно прикоснулся ко тьме внутри себя, пытаясь ее рассмотреть и понять. Изнутри она оказалась вовсе не такой пугающей и куда более понятной. Его знакомый египтолог все-таки угадал с одной из своих версий. В Сугу вселилась исключительно древняя жрица Исиды, возомнившая себя самой богиней, а может, и когда-то бывшая ее аватаром – сейчас уже сложно разобрать. Вообще крайне непросто пытаться понять существо, бывшее живым человеком почти десять тысяч лет назад, просидевшее все эти века в заточении в запечатавшей ее дух статуэтке, а потом ставшее ожившим домом.

Снова загорелся свет.

– Суга, – Дайчи смотрел на него во все глаза, и, очевидно, с ним что-то было сильно не так – уж больно выразителен был его взгляд.

Но никаких особых изменений в себе Суга пока не замечал. Тьма не пыталась захватить его сознание, ощущаясь лишь соседкой-подселенкой. Да и над телом контроля пока совершенно не имела – все-таки за десять тысяч лет навыки физического бытия забываются почти начисто. Но Суга предельно четко видел, чего она хочет. И если она этого не получит, то вылетит обратно так же быстро, как и вошла. И вот это уже проблема. В отличие от живых тел, предметы она умеет захватывать просто виртуозно, а уж тут, в ее родном логове ей все подвластно. Если сейчас призрак передумает и сбежит обратно, второй раз он ее уже не заманит.

Ох, не того он опасался. Заранее Суга больше всего боялся, что не сможет справиться с тьмой изнутри, не сумеет даже минимально контролировать ее или вообще растворится в ней, перестав существовать как личность. Но пока этого можно не опасаться, по крайней мере в ближайшее время. Тьма оказалась действительно абсолютно неопытна в захвате чужих тел. Даже если будет стремительно учиться – ей понадобятся недели или дни, причем не так уж мало, чтобы состязаться с ним хотя бы наравне. Да и после этого он еще какое-то время сможет сопротивляться вселившемуся в него духу.

Но выйти обратно она может в любой момент. Суга заманил ее на самое первобытное, самое базовое желание любого призрака – снова стать живым человеком. Но конкретно этот призрак пока особо не понимает, зачем ему это, хотя неосознанно все же и хочет. Вот только сделать много плохого и жестокого с Дайчи – тьма хочет куда сильнее. Или Суга выполнит ее желание, или она вырвется и осуществит все кровожадные замыслы. И это будет куда хуже.

Суга шагнул к Дайчи и протянул ему руку.

– Пошли, – сказал он и сам удивился, как глухо и ненормально звучит его голос.

Дайчи продолжал ошалело пялиться на него, но послушался. Суга подвел Дайчи к вмонтированной в пол ванной и, так же с трудом выталкивая слова из горла, скомандовал:

– На колени.

Дайчи безропотно повиновался, не сводя с него все еще напряженного, но какого-то словно смирившегося взгляда. Суга до крови закусил губу – не думать, главное – не думать, что утром все может остаться как есть. Он опустил одну руку Дайчи на затылок, заставляя запрокинуть голову, а потом коротко полоснул кинжалом по его шее, ощутив, как на обнаженную кожу брызнули первые теплые вязкие капли. Тьма наслаждалась ими, а Суге хотелось орать в голос. Но он только шагнул еще ближе, присаживаясь на край ванны и позволяя крови Дайчи заливать себя целиком – отступать уже некуда, он и так зашел предельно далеко. Пусть тьма получит все, чего хотела, а рассвет расставит точки над «i», какими бы они ни оказались.

Суга до последнего ловил угасающий взгляд Дайчи – тот молчал, за что Суга был ему бесконечно благодарен, а потом практически отключился, намеренно отдавая контроль над телом египтянке, даже помогая ей. Что вообще-то было крайне неразумно и опасно, и в разы ускорит освоение призраком навыков владением его телом.

Но иначе Суга просто не смог. Дальнейшее для него было уже слишком, он не хотел ни знать, ни видеть, ни помнить того, что тьма собиралась сделать с Дайчи. Хотя и понимал, что если выживет, то забыть уж точно не получится. Но, по крайней мере, он может остаться безучастным зрителем, а не прямым соучастником, хоть этот выбор у него есть.

К тому же он просто физически не сумел бы сделать то, чего она хотела. Это древняя египтянка знала, как выкачать из тела всю кровь, и умела расчленять трупы, ловко орудуя слишком маленькими и совершенно не приспособленным для такого кинжалом. На какое-то время Суга полностью позволил себе стать ею. Ужасно непрофессионально, можно поплатиться и телом, и душой, но зато он позволит себе практически не видеть, как она распиливает Дайчи на части.

Из этого дурманящего полузабыться Суга очнулся, лишь когда она залезла в кровавую ванную – даже вода в кране внезапно обнаружилась, а ведь дом уже десятилетия отключен от водоснабжения. Но даже из тела Суги призрак в достаточной степени контролировал собственное логово. Туда же, в разбавленную водой кровь египтянка столкнула и покромсанные куски тела Дайчи.

К счастью, любимый кинжал Суги оказался слишком неудобен для распиливания костей даже в руках многоопытной жрицы и быстро затупился – ей пришлось ограничиться гораздо меньшим, чем она изначально собиралась. Суга явно видел это в ее сознании.

Понежившись в кровавой воде, она возжелала странного. Суга заметил воспоминание в ее памяти и содрогнулся. Богиня Исида собрала своего убитого и расчлененного мужа, занялась с ним сексом и зачала от него сына. Так далеко ее жрица заходить не собиралась, да и не смогла бы, все же не богиня, а лишь древний мощный призрак, но вот частично повторить этот эпизод «своей» биографии оказалась весьма не прочь.

А ведь еще и они с Дайчи сами спровоцировали ее в эту сторону. И ведь знал же, что добром все это не кончится. И какая нелегкая потянула тогда его на тот первый поцелуй в коридоре? Может, не будь его, все бы и обошлось. Или наоборот, жрица придумала бы что-нибудь еще более кошмарное. Хотя в данный момент Суге сложно было даже предположить, что может быть хуже.

Египтянка нащупала в ванной нужную часть тела Дайчи и вытащила ее наверх.

Она хотела все сделать сама, но слишком устала управлять телом Суги, пока занималась кровавыми забавами – пришлось ему самому. Суга видел в ее мыслях, что призраку подвластно воскресить Дайчи, а потом убить его снова, и снова, и опять. И больше всего ее привлекает именно такой вариант, но вот только для этого ей придется покинуть его тело, а тут ей нравилось с каждой секундой все больше и больше и уходить она не хотела. И это полностью совпадало с планами самого Суги, но только... как же страшно.

Ожидаемо член Дачи оказался совершенно невозбужденным, но при этом на удивление холодным и совершенно каменным, что было странно – для трупного окоченения еще рановато. Хотя, возможно, это очередное проявление способностей призрака.

Сложнее всего оказалось засунуть в себя пусть небольшой – чуть ли не в три раза меньше, чем Суга успел запомнить, но ледяной и совершенно негибкий член. Потом пошло проще, двигаться на нем было больно, но в пределах выносимого, Суга боялся, что будет хуже. Поначалу египтянку все устраивало, но только ей было мало, и Суга даже в какой-то степени понимал ее – после десяти тысяч лет воздержания явно захочется большего. Постепенно она начала раздражаться, и Суга почувствовал, что она уже почти решилась выйти из него – уж слишком сильно его тело сковывает ее силы. Она все-таки собирается воскресить Дайчи и еще раз убить? А потом повторять это, пока не надоест? Нет, он ей не позволит!

Ей не хватает холодного и маленького члена, он ее не удовлетворяет? Суга найдет, чем ее удивить. Он взял ладонь Дайчи – такую же ледяную и каменно твердую – и направил в себя. Но она оказалась совершенно окоченевший и слишком широкой, и никак не пролезала внутрь. Немного повозившись, Суга пристроил руку Дайчи на полу возле ванной, уперев в лежащий рядом торс, а потом рывком опустился на нее – не удержавшись от вскрика и чуть не вырубившись от боли. Но зато призраку понравилось, и Суга отчетливо услышал «Еще!» у себя в голове, сказанное отнюдь не им.

Потом он раз за разом со сдавленными всхлипами насаживался на нее как на кол, разрывая себя ею в клочья. Кровь стекала по ногам, мешаясь с кровью Дайчи в ванной. Суга буквально тонул в боли, но даже не думал останавливаться, прекрасно понимая, что сдохнет тут, но это было уже не важно. Или утром исчезнет все, что было ночью, или Дайчи окончательно и бесповоротно мертв, и все остальное не имеет значения. Его собственная жизнь или смерть в том числе.

Вопреки надеждам Суги, он никак не терял сознания – несмотря ни на обильную кровопотерю, ни на все усугубляющиеся травмы – возможно, опять призрак постарался, и вырубился уже только перед самым рассветом.  
***

Очнулся он, когда солнце было уже высоко. И, словно издеваясь, ярко светило в высокие окна, заливая все слепящим светом. Суга, моргая, заполошно оглянулся: Дайчи лежал тут же, рядом, на первый взгляд совершенно целый, и никаких следов крови вокруг. Но дурацкое солнце било прямо в глаза и мешало толком рассмотреть. Суга отполз чуть в сторону – в ванной просто вода, неполная ванная прозрачной чистой воды. Получилось? Сработало? Задыхаясь от безумной смеси надежды и тревоги, Суга подрагивающими пальцами потянулся к шее Дайчи проверить пульс. Вроде бы есть, и, кажется, кожа теплая, но Суга сейчас сам себе не доверял. Тем более, что все предыдущие наследники поутру тоже были живы, вот только...

– Дайчи? – тихо окликнул он, напряженно всматриваясь в безмятежное лицо Дайчи.

Несколько секунд ничего не менялось, только Суга все больше и больше паниковал, а потом ресницы Дайчи дрогнули.

– А? Что? – сонно и как-то осоловело спросил он, а потом уставился на утопающее в солнечном свете окно и резко сел. – Уже все? Получилось? Да?

Суга с истерическим смешком уткнулся лицом в ладони. У них и правда все вышло, а ведь он до самого конца не верил, что сработает.

– Мы сделали это! – Дайчи вскочил на ноги, за руки вздергивая Сугу вслед за собой, и закружил его по комнате. – Я все-таки получил это наследство! Папина фирма спасена! И Сендайский спорткомплекс тоже! Все вышло!

Суга слабо улыбнулся в ответ, а Дайчи уже отпустил его и помчался вниз собирать разбросанную по лестнице одежду.

– Я сейчас к нотариусу, оформлять документы, – возбужденно начал он, прыгая на одной ноге и пытаясь второй попасть в штанину. – А после обеда у меня встреча с потенциальным покупателем, если все получится, я еще до вечера заключу сделку! Теперь все будет просто зашибись!

Суга медленно кивнул. Он так и стоял на втором этаже, опираясь на перила балкончика, ведущего к лестнице, и терялся в догадках, что именно из произошедшего ночью помнит Дайчи. Или он вообще забыл все с того момента, как только переступил порог дома? Но тогда бы он как минимум удивился бы собственному раздетому состоянию, разве нет? Знает ли он, что Суга ночью его зарезал? И все, что было до того?

– Я позвоню! – на прощанье бросил Дайчи и чуть ли не вприпрыжку убежал, хлопнув дверью.

Суга еще несколько минут постоял наверху, потом вздохнул и сам пошел одеваться. Как бы то ни было, ему надо ехать в аэропорт и лететь в Египет. Нужно как можно скорее избавиться от призрака жрицы, пока она окончательно не освоилась в его теле. Она и так успела слишком далеко зайти. Хорошо, если у Суги осталась неделя-две. И то – это в лучшем случае.

Вот только почему-то было немного грустно. Так, самую капельку. Нет, ну а чего он ждал? Просто клиент, просто сдали нервы у обоих, просто ночь, которой как бы и не было. Да ведь он даже понятия не имеет, что последнее хранит память Дайчи. Может, тот и правда все забыл. Или просто считает неважным – случайный секс со случайным знакомым, было бы что помнить и чему придавать значение. И самому Суге тоже надо постараться побыстрее выбросить все это из головы.

Каково же было его удивление, когда у стойки регистрации он увидел Дайчи.

– Ты что здесь делаешь?!

– Лечу с тобой в Египет, – как ни в чем не бывало ответил тот.

– А как же дом? Наследство? Ваш строительный бизнес?

– Я быстренько оформил доверенность на младшего брата, ему как раз на той неделе восемнадцать стукнуло – пусть со всем этим разбирается, а у меня есть более важные дела, – широко улыбнулся Дайчи.

Суга неверяще уставился на него. А Дайчи привлек его к себе и поцеловал – прямо на глазах у сотрудников аэропорта и всей очереди.  
***

– Суга, – через несколько часов негромко окликнул его Дайчи, с тревогой всматриваясь в его лицо.

– Что?

– У тебя глаза чернеют, как тогда, ночью, в доме.

Суга мысленно чертыхнулся. Вот зараза! Он надеялся, что, умаявшись ночью, жрица успокоилась хотя бы на несколько дней, а она так быстро очухалась, и ведь сейчас даже не ночь! Хотя бытие в человеческом теле снимает зависимость призрака от времени суток, но не в первый же день! А медленно и постепенно – но это обычно, так происходит с нормальными призраками, которым в лучшем случае сотня-другая лет, а не почти десяток тысячелетий. Но если она и дальше будет так же стремительна, то у Суги гораздо меньше времени, чем он рассчитывал.

И хотя она пока не готова полностью перехватить контроль, она все еще недостаточно срослась с его телом, но легко может выйти из него. А ведь она и любит, и прекрасно умеет захватывать неодушевленные предметы, а дом или самолет – не такая уж большая разница.

Суга схватил Дайчи за руку и решительно потащил в конец салона. Потом запихнул в кабинку, закрыв за собой дверь, и виновато на него посмотрел:

– Прости, я понимаю, что тебе может быть неприятно и противно, но это единственный способ ее успокоить и хоть на время угомонить. Иначе, если она захватит самолет…

– Противно? Ты что, издеваешься?! – возмутился Дайчи, перебивая его.

– Ну, пока во мне эта тварь, – уточнил Суга. – Она ведь хотела тебя убить. И даже убила, ты ведь помнишь?

Дайчи кивнул.

– Помню, но мне плевать, главное, что ты – это ты, – он решительно притянул Сугу к себе и довольно ухмыльнулся. – Кроме того, мне очень нравится именно такой способ борьбы со злокозненными призраками.

– Мне тоже, – признался Суга, тут же смутившись и заалев щеками.

В следующее мгновение губы Дайчи накрыли его рот, а ладони легли на ягодицы, уверенно и властно сжимая, и Суге стало не до смущения. А через несколько минут он уже полулежал грудью на узком столике, постанывая, подставляясь под размашисто входящий в него член. Призраку нравилось, Суге тоже.

До посадки им пришлось еще раз уединиться в той же кабинке – под осуждающие взгляды стюардесс, но у тех хотя бы хватило такта промолчать. В аэропорту прохождение паспортного контроля затянулось, сразу после него пришлось сломя голову бежать в местный санузел, а то глаза Суги уже почти полностью затопила чернота. Но там уже было посвободнее, чем в тесноте самолета.

Потом все первые сутки пришлось повторять каждые пять-шесть часов, на вторые – чаще, на третьи интервал сократился до пары часов и поначалу бахвалящийся Дайчи уже не выдерживал такого темпа.

– У тебя есть руки, – напомнил Суга.

Это было… очень странно. И немного дико, особенно после того, что произошло ночью в доме. Но живые, мягкие и осторожные пальцы Дайчи не шли ни в какое сравнение с его мертвой и закаменевшей ладонью. И очень быстро вытеснили из памяти Суги то кошмарное воспоминание.

Египтяне смогли подготовить ритуал только к концу четвертого дня, когда призрак рвался на волю уже почти непрерывно, а никакого другого способа вынуждать его оставаться в теле Суги, кроме секса, они не смогли придумать. Пришлось изгонять прямо так: Суга на древнем каменном ложе, весь ритуал непрерывно трахающий его Дайчи и дюжина местных экзорцистов вокруг, спасибо хоть в капюшонах – сейчас видеть их лица для Суги было бы уже слишком.

Он отключился сразу же, как только жрицу загнали в новую, экстренно изготовленную для нее статуэтку-хранилище с тринадцатью печатями.

***

Дайчи ехал в такси, обнимая спящего Сугу, и думал, что неожиданно получил куда больше, чем свое вожделенное наследство. И оно оказалось куда ценнее – вот это сероволосое чудо, уткнувшееся ему в плечо.


End file.
